


Errormare: Akumu no fuguai

by Loverofyaoi22



Series: Submissive Error oneshots and stories. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Sub error, Yaoi, bad ink, cuteness, dom dream, dom nightmare, sub cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: After Error has a nightmare, his boyfriend is there to comfort him. <3





	Errormare: Akumu no fuguai

Nightmare and Error had been dating for a few months and in those three months, Nightmare had found out a lot about Error. He was only 23 years old and was born April 4th, as well as a sub and suffered with severe nightmares. The nightmares were from fighting with Ink and PTSD from the anti void. Luckily they weren't there anymore and were living in a shared house with Dream and Cross in Undertale. Sans was okay with them but everyone else wanted them dead, so this was the safest place to be and a place for where they could get better. Nightmare himself had even learned to control his second form to be normal again whilst Error controlled his glitches and would only glitch when scared or angry.

Dream was very understanding and was learning to be a healer at the local hospital. His sub Cross was friends with Error and they would often be together for protection if either Dream or Nightmare wasn't there. The two were powerful and could fight but that didn't mean they wanted to. They mainly just wanted to be with their mates who would protect them. Both subs had found out quite quickly that Dream had a very sadistic streak when pissed off. He was almost like Nightmare before he lost his anger, summoning dark gold tentacles, sharp fangs and claws that secreted venom. To say that the monsters who had tried something that day didn't survive. It was totally legal for a dominant monster to kill any potential danger to their submissive.

Nightmare was asleep when he was jolted awake by a smack to the face. He awoke with a start and turned to see Error thrashing violently all whilst screaming. He was having a night terror. Nightmare picked up his sub and placed him in his chest as he sat up against the beds head board. He held Error's arms in his strong grip to make sure he didn't hurt himself. He frowned as the cheek Error had hit began to bruise and swell a little. As his little one cried, he began to purr which was a defense mechanism to calm down a very unstable and frightened submissive. Slowly, the thrashing stopped and Error opened his teary eye sockets.

"What--?" Error looked up at Nightmare who smiled. "Hey Erry. What happened in this nightmare?" He asked only for Error's face to scrunch up as he tried to hold his tears back. He sighed. Error always tried to do that and it was harmful to the submissive's soul and psyche. He cupped the others face and touched foreheads as he stared into the others glossy sockets. "Erry we've talked about this. Don't try to hold the emotions back, it could damage and hurt you and I won't let that happen on my watch. You're a submissive and showing emotion is alright, so stop trying to be a dominant when you're not." Nightmare said seriously. Error whimpered. "But I-I feel like a crybaby." He said as he began to sob violently.

Nightmare brought the sub to his chest and rocked him whilst humming a song Dream had found out worked wonders when Cross freaked out. It was called High Charity and it was from the game Halo. Error's sobs turned into sniffs and then occasional whine which was a sign he was completely submissive and needed his mate to protect him. "Tell me, what happened in this Nightmare?" Nightmare asked as he looked down. "We were having the picnic from earlier with Dream, Cross, Sans, Paps, Frisk and that and everything was going well. We where on the hill, it was warm and we were going to stay to watch the stars when everything began to fall apart.

Ink and that came. They killed Sans, Papyrus, Frisk and that for being 'traitors against the multi verse for hiding three criminals' and then killed Dream after beating him. They then tortured Cross violently and then killed him before killing you and leaving me alive. They laughed as I cried and called me a 'pathetic crybaby who doesn't deserve a family let alone love,' before laughing about how they killed all my others friends, Horror, Killer, Dust, Fresh...they then left me to be found crying there surrounded by dust and blood.

I was hurt and taken to hospital where I slowly went into a coma, as I can't lose you. I-I can't lose you! I can't lose any of you! I' so scared that they'll find me and hurt all of you!" He screamed out which caused Nightmare to jump and looked down at the tears that had started again. He hugged the other and shushed him. "Shh, Shh, its okay. They won't hurt you or me, or Dream, Cross, Sans, any of us. You are not a cry baby; you are a submissive who's been through so much. Even if they do find us, me and Dream will protect you two. Remember we're twins and we have shared emotions. Both of us would become quite sadistic and downright blood thirsty and psychotic if they tried anything. I promise you, you deserve a family and love my little Glitch-heart." Nightmare said as he nuzzled the others neck.

Error nodded and wiped his tears away. He giggled as his mate nuzzled him and blushed yellow. He noticed the bruised cheek and kissed it. "Sorry I hit you when I was asleep." He said shyly as Nightmare peppered his face with little butterfly kisses. "Its alright sweetie." He sat there with his mate in his arms. "Can we watch some TV? I don't want to go back to sleep right now." Error asked shyly invade Nightmare said no. His dominant nodded. "Of course."

Nightmare turned the TV at the end of their bed on and flicked it onto the documentary channel. It was about alien planets and this kept his little ragamuffin contempt and happy which made him happy. He remembered the first time he had sex with his mate, during his heat. Poor Error had been so shy at first but turned intone wanton slut after his no heat triggered his own. He chuckled and looked down at Error's stomach. He hoped one day they could have a child and a family. "Oh yeah, I have something for you." Error said using his magic to open the bedside top drawer and bring a long red, rectangle box out with a gold bow on it into his hands. "I know its your birthday tomorrow, but I figured you might as well get an early birthday present so here. Happy birthday Nighty." He said giving it to his mate.

Nightmare took the box and Error smiled. He hoped he liked it when he found out, I mean, he sure was. Nightmare took the bow off with great care and opened the box and gasped. A positive pregnancy test. He looked up, eyes wide in shock. "Y-you're..." He trailed off very shocked. Error laughed and nodded, smile so bright and if it light up the whole room. "Yep. A month along." He giggled, lifting up his stomach to show is golden yellow ecto-belly and a small purple souling inside. Nightmare hugged his submissive close and laughed. He was to be a father in eight months!

He looked down and kissed the stomach. "I can't wait to meet you." He purred which caused Error to laugh and blush. "Nighty..." He whined happily with embarrassment. Nightmare straightened up and kissed his mate passionately. "I love you so much." He said lovingly. "I love you too." Error said back when the door opened and Dream and Cross walked in. "Whats going on? Is Error okay?" Dream asked. Nightmare nodded. "Yes and guess what." He said happily, smiling happily.

Dream had never seen his younger brother so happy. (For this Dream is older.) "Same? Okay on three." He said. "What?" They asked each other causing the subs to laugh. "You're going to be an uncle." They said in unison which shocked the other. "What?"  They asked in union but then laughed at the stupidity. "How far along?" Dream asked. "A month." Error said lifting his top to show his stomach. "Same." Cross said as he lifted his stomach to reveal an red ecto-belly and an amber souling. The brothers laughed at their mates and Dream and Cross joined them on the bed to watch the TV, door closed behind them. Everything was good


End file.
